


Hopefully, with Entertainment

by kkaejin_joi



Series: To be Interested [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Barely any bashing, Bashing is more like reasonable things to question/judge/think of, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Hogwarts First Year, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda both cause its me be kinda not, Multi, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, first eleven years of Harry's life, idk - Freeform, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaejin_joi/pseuds/kkaejin_joi
Summary: From the sidelines, one could say that their death was unfortunate. Dying at their own hands, using height as their assistant. But if the dead were to have a say in their own passing, then they would definitely say it was a freedom that was wished for. Why?Simple, they were tired. So incredibly exhausted. How they’ve longed for a moment of bliss. Silence from the work, the calls, the people, and all that horrible noise.or,They've died, and now they're here. Whoopy...
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: To be Interested [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066688
Kudos: 5





	Hopefully, with Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Self/OC Insert  
> Any tags that you'd like, cracky or as trigger warnings, please, tell me.
> 
> Enjoy ^3^

From the sidelines, one could say that their death was unfortunate. Dying at their own hands, using height as their assistant. But if the dead were to have a say in their own passing, then they would definitely say it was a freedom that was wished for. Why?

Simple, they were tired. So incredibly exhausted. How they’ve longed for a moment of bliss. Silence from the work, the calls, the people, and all that horrible noise.

Yes, one could say their death was fortunate. But never to them. Never.

They could say that they had lived a decent life. They made enough money to survive. But not enough for others. Not enough for them to live their life to the fullest. Some days they would simply work to please and earn to eat. Some days they would look for something, anything that caught interest. Any type of it! Hell, they started collecting a series of items just to make themselves feel like they actually liked something.

Of course, it wasn’t enough for their family. A family with successful careers and successful relationships. The family whispered from behind.

_They’ve done nothing. Only working. No fun. No living, just being. No lovers, no family to own and love._

So yeah, life for them was uninteresting. Boring. Uneventful. Chugging on, day after day, with no real purpose to hold on to. When death opened its arms wide with acceptance, they entered the next realm.

They walked through a bright field. No, not bright with vibrant colors or a beaming sun. It all seemed to just be brightly lit with white. The flora of the area varied in different shapes and sizes, but all of them remained the bright, white light. The grass stood tall while swaying with the wind. But like the rest of the flowers, it held a blinding light.

The dead strolled, barefooted, through the plants. In their vision, they saw through the faded atmosphere and headed for what looked to be a grand, weeping willow. Under the swaying leaves of no color, death stood along with a lady in a gleaming white.

When their legs had finally stopped, between the two large figures. One was Death, standing at least seven feet. His back hunched and his scythe in hand. Bone chattered from the calm breeze along with the slight waving lifts of his black cloak.

The other figure stood confidently with a great height. She wore a toga-like dress, and it tailed all the way down and flowed like liquid in the wind. She was bright and heavenly, the jewels adorning her only added more to the figure. The woman spoke with grace,

“This life was one that I pitied.” She held out her hand. Moments of their life played like a movie across the water as if their life of uneventful events and unmemorable memories had been filmed. The dead tilted their had towards the blessed woman.

“Boring, you would say, yes?” Death spoke with its bone-rattling voice. It hunched over, skeleton hands washing over water, causing the ripples to disrupt the flashes. The woman chuckled, and the once lived felt the insecurities of their life well up inside, as if the woman were amused by the human’s life of nothing.

"Usually,” she began, “we do not bring mortals to the land of limbo.” She turns towards them and brightens, almost threateningly. “Then again, the stars have always been interesting in their exceptions amongst the rest of the humans. Right, Thanatos?” A nod was earned.

“Oh,” they whispered and continued louder, “does this mean I go back?”

The two deities, as they assumed, stared at each other, before letting out sighs of mirth.

“In some cases, yes,” Thanatos said. “But, in other cases, we do not. The stars have requested so, and we must carry those requests. Mostly done by Azraelle.” Thanatos walked and was followed by the remaining two. The woman walked beside the dead.

She spoke, “I, Azraelle, am a goddess. Specifically of Life and Death. Incredibly busy, I was, but this was interesting.” The goddess looked away in thought. “The stars aren’t one to ask for things, but I’m guessing they are in for some chaos. After a couple of their requested mortals in this last millennia, I think they’ve grown to them.”

They gazed in wonder at the sparkling orbs in the creamy sky and questioned the two gods. “Why are the stars so interested in me, when I hadn’t even been interesting.”

Thanatos answered. “Why, it might be for that reason.” The statement was met with doubt. “The stars are likely wondering what they could do to get you interested.” Another statement met with doubt. Azraelle huffed a laugh while Thanatos scoffed in annoyance.

“The stars think it’s a game, a mortal’s life. They watch from afar, with glee, with anger, with boredom. They do as they want. Then there’s you, someone that interested them do to your uninterestingness. Funny, isn’t it?” Azraelle said.

The three stood by a table, a chess set laid across with chairs surrounding all sides. They sat, occupying all but one. Thanatos spoke once again.

“It has been decided.” They turned to it.

“What has?”

“You’re next life. Your future.”

“Really now? Will it be interesting?” Thanatos scoffed at that.

“As interesting as you can make it. Hell, you might even know the world you will be born into.”

“How?”

“You shall see.”

Azraelle stood, and like lifting a cloak on one side, she raised her right arm which revealed an opened portal with a grey area.

“Come child, it's time for you to leave.” They looked around at Limbo, wondering whether or not this action should be followed through. But, without anymore hesitation, they calmly walked through.

Thanatos watched as the portal closed, thoughts from the stars running miles through its skull. The soft air of Azraelle managed to push him away.

“What do you think? Will the stars give this one a hard time like the last one?”

“I highly doubt they would. I think they actually like this mortal the most.”

“Yes, but sending them to that world? The deities there a bit…”

“It’ll be fine, the stars have spoken. They want to see how things go.”

“Of course, they do. They always do. Now, I think we must be on with more work, hm Thanatos?”

“Yes, yes, Azraelle.”

They couldn’t breathe.

Trying so hard, but they couldn’t breathe.

Hopefully, this is not what Death, Azraelle, and the Stars meant by interesting. The feeling of being pushed about and moved around was disgusting. Like the insides of someone is pushing them out. Surprisingly, this ended up being the reason.

In what seemed like minutes, they were blinded by a bright light. Then, a smack.

 _What the fuck,_ they thought and begun to wildly cry out on instinct. They were then rubbed with a towel and handed to their mother. _Because a new family is just what they needed. Great._

“Oh Lily, Lily dearest. Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Shut up, before I pass out! I need some quiet from all of you boys.”

“Boys?”

“After fainting like that, James, Sirius, I highly doubt on calling you 'men.'”

“Lily, my love! How could you!”

“Out, all of you! Except you, you twat!”

"Do feel better, Lily."

"Yes, thank you, Remus."

_Oh,_ they thought. _How peculiar._

Guessing that the eyes that they have are yet to develop further, they listened to the voices that were left in the room.

“James, calm down.”

“Calm? Okay, okay, I’ll try, even though I’m a father.”

“It isn’t a surprise. You’ve known this whole time.”

“But still! Lily… Thank you so much. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“And of course, we love you, Harry. Thank you for being our blessing.”

“Sleep, love.”

Harry closed their eyes, prepared for slumber.

The dreamscape had been created to a similar image of Limbo. A bright, dull-white covering the whole area, with two figures standing before her.

“Wasn’t too long, now was it?” They asked Thanatos and Azraelle.

Thanatos nodded slowly and Azraelle giggled behind a raised hand.

“Have you realized where we have set you in?” She asked them almost mockingly.

Well. Obviously, yes. After the many attempts of getting an interest in life, reading, watching, and joining communities and fandoms to feel something, who wouldn’t realize.

If this wasn’t the world of Harry Potter, then why ask?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you to those who drop by!


End file.
